Amiyah Petrelli
Amiyah Jyoti Petrelli is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 8: Brave New World. She will be the second daughter and third child of Shanti and Gabriel Petrelli, and the younger triplet sister of Rowan and Callum. She will have the abilities of Molecular Combustion, Pyric Blood, Object Empowerment, Flash Teleportation and Ability Manipulation. Appearance Amiyah will have dark brown hair and eyes, and her skin will tan easily. She will be quite slim, and will be 5'8 in height as an adult. She will tend to dress in quite a boyish fashion, and will occasionally choose quite quirky pieces. Her hair will be cut short while she is a child, but she will decide to grow it when she is in her teens, and will afterwards always keep it long. Abilities Amiyah's first ability will be Molecular Combustion. She will be capable of increasing the speed of molecular movement within any targeted object or area. The molecules will then move so rapidly that they cause an explosion, destroying the object and sending concussive waves outwards. She will usually target an object or area by pointing her hands at it, or more rarely just by looking at it and focusing intently. When the ability is first manifested, there will also sometimes be a connection with anger or frustration, until she learns to control it and separate it from her emotions. Her second ability will be Pyric Blood. Amiyah's blood will be made of fire. Normally, it will show no effect, but it will appear as fire on her skin whenever she is cut. She will be able to use it to burn objects and beings with physical contact. It will also mean that she will be immune to other fires, both natural and ability-induced, and she will never be burned. She will also have a slight resistance to temperature changes. Her third ability will be Object Empowerment. Amiyah can place the effects of various abilities within objects, and once she does this, the abilities can then be accessed by any person who possesses or holds the object. She doesn't have to possess the abilities herself, unlike with juju focus. However, she can only place the effects of simple, non-complex abilities, such as making an object produce lightning or fire or a forcefield, or enable a person to fly or enhance their strength. Her fourth ability will be Flash Teleportation. Amiyah will teleport away whenever a serious physical threat is directed towards her. She will vanish in a flash of bright white light. At first, she will be unable to control where she teleports to and will always travel to wherever she feels safest, mostly her home, but eventually she will learn to manipulate this and choose specific locations, though she will find doing so difficult. She will never be able to prevent herself from escaping danger. Also, the ability will only be triggered by serious physical threats, not milder ones or emotional or mental ones. Her final ability will be Ability Manipulation. Amiyah will be capable of amplifying and weakening or blocking abilities. She will normally gesture with her right hand to amplify a person's abilities, and gesture with her left hand to weaken or block. At first, she will be completely unable to access her own ability without making these gestures. She will eventually learn to use it without at need, for example if her limbs were telekinetically restrained, though her effects will then be weakened. Whenever she amplifies, weakens or blocks, her ability will appear as a red light. She will also be able to sense and identify the abilities of others. Normally she will affect every ability a person possesses, but she will also be able to target specific abilities. She will be able to affect large numbers of people at once, but will then struggle to maintain the effect, or will not be able to produce as strong an effect as when amplifying or blocking only one person. She will also not be able to affect her own abilities. It is known that she will not be able to delete abilities, restore abilities or give abilities to non-evolved humans. However, she will try to give abilities to her sister Kenzie Petrelli when the girl originally appears to be a non-evolved human. Family & Relationships *Mother - Shanti Petrelli *Father - Gabriel Petrelli *Sister - Rowan, Karyn and Kenzie Petrelli *Brothers - Callum and Jace Petrelli *Aunt - Jess Parkman *Uncles - Rajan Suresh, Sam Parkman *Cousins - Alex, Kaylyn, Neal, Michaela, Seth, Shauna, Kathie, Cameron, Keagan and Finley Parkman History & Future Etymology Amiyah is an Indian name which means "delight". Her middle name, Jyoti, is Sanskrit and Indian meaning "light", which could refer to the light produced by her pyric blood, the light emitted when she teleports, the lightproduced when she affects another ability or the explosions caused by her molecular combustion. Her surname means "rock". Category:Characters